Friends For Never
by xX KingdomHeartz4Ever Xx
Summary: The girls started having a normal day, wake up, try to get BC up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and head for school! But then they meet three new students who look friendly but could be a threat to the girls! Will they still be friends? Will the city still be there? find out in 'Friends For Never' It's PPGxRRB.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me:**** Alright first story!  
**_

_**BC: Probably** **last...**_

_**Me: Heard that, anyway I decided to make my own OCs, there very IMPORTANT.**_

_**Bubbles: KH does not own us only**_** he****r**_** OCs, the rest of the credit goes to Craig McCracken.**_

_**Blossom: On with the story!**_

_**Me: There 13 by the way, in middle school, are 7th graders, and do have fingers, noses, and all the other things they don't have in the show!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New Friends?**_

**Bubbles's P.O.V.**

_~Beep, Beep, Beep~  
_

Uh, I really don't like that dumb clock." I mumbled into my pillow. I don't want to get up today, Mojo attacked the city last night and smashed me hard into the ground under his robotic foot. Not a good night that was, I needed to recover **and** get some rest. I probably wasn't the only person who didn't want to get up, but today was the math test and I couldn't miss it. I groaned and rose up to have the sunlight peep out from the curtains, with the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. I lifted the covers and put them neatly back on my blue bed walking towards my dresser. After we turned 13, the Professor gave us separate rooms, all in our signature colors. I got a small room with one bed, a desk, and a bookshelf. My bookshelf was filled with animal and arts and crafts books, some were spilled on the floor. My desk had my pencils, crayons, and sketchbook. You'd think sleeping in a small room would be bad, but not if you don't have a lot of stuff like me. Blossom on the other hand NEEDS a big room. Her room is crammed with books, everywhere! Sure they're organized, but still, there isn't one spot in their without a stack of books on it. Buttercup isn't any better, she has a punching bag, a race car bed, a basket with basketballs, baseballs, etc. You could say, I'm the least-spoiled child, but no. I have a lot of stuffed animals including Octi! Sadly, we didn't get our own bathrooms so we still share the bathroom in our old room that is now a game room. i tried to quietly tip-toe past my sisters' rooms but each step I took, my bunny slippers squeaked causing me to giggle. Entering the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror to see the now grown up, joy and the laughter of the Powerpuff girls. After puberty we finally started growing a nose, normal sized eyes, ears, fingers, and toes. My hair was still kept in pigtails but that went a little below my shoulders. I quickly brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I was wearing my favorite sky blue tank top, shorts that went to my lower thigh, and blue high tops. I then walked down the stairs to see the Professor making pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast with cinnamon, and orange juice out on the table.

" Morning Professor!" I said happily.

" Morning Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup still asleep?"

" Yep, but I think I heard Blossom yawn when I pasted her room." As if on cue, Blossom came down the stairs with her signature red bow tied around her ponytail. She wore a light pink short sleeved T-shirt with a big red heart, pink sneakers, and jean capris.

" Morning Professor, morning Bubbles!"

" Morning Blossom!" We both replied.

" Is Buttercup up yet?" The Professor asked

" No, still out like a light."

" Could one of you two get her up? You girls will be late for school." We both looked at each other, one thing that you really shouldn't do is wake Buttercup up. Saying she wasn't a morning person was a understatement, she could turn into a grizzly bear if you interrupted her sleep.

" Not it!" I yelled I woke her up yesterday, it's her turn. Blossom grumbled but went upstairs anyway. As I was eating my pancakes, I her a thud and someone scream. They both came down with Buttercup still in her PJs, and Blossom looking angry.

" What happened?" I asked, Blossom rubbed her arm.

" Well I tried waking Buttercup up gently, but she still was asleep so I rolled her out of bed and-"

" And my instincts went off so I pounced and bit her." Buttercup cut in still half asleep.

" Plus she left teeth marks!" Blossom yelled.

" Buttercup eat your breakfast then get dressed, its almost time for school!" We quickly ate our breakfast, I kissed my stuffed animals good bye, said good bye to the Professor, and zoomed out the door. ( Buttercup was dressed in her Nike shorts and shoes, with a green T-shirt that said 'Sports Queen'.) We then landed at the middle school. Mitch and Robin came running up to us.

" Hey guys! did you know were getting three new students?" Robin said

" Really?"

" Yeah, three girls no one knows anything about them, not even the principle!" Weird. Normally Mrs. Hook ( Buttercup, Mitch and the other delinquents call her Mrs. Hooker) would know everything about a student, she knew us when we came here...

" Here they come!" A black van came up, with black windows you couldn't see anything inside. The door then opened with three girls came out.

The first one had cotton candy pink hair tied in a high ponytail ( I know this is stupid, but if you've seen Icy from WinxClub you would know what I mean.), with light grey eyes and was wearing a skirt with black tights, baggy grewy t-shirt that said ' Too Sweet!'in pink writing, and hot pink flats. The second one had midnight black hair, blacker then Buttercup's! That went bellow her shoulders, mint green eyes that said don't-mess-with-me, a pale green tank top, with black jacket, skinny jeans, and black boots. The last one was 2 inches shorter then her sisters. She had dark blonde hair that was in two low pigtails, with bright sapphire eyes, a blue sundress with white flowers, and blue flip flops. The car just drove away, not even a look in it. Princess walked up to them with her 'friends' behind her.

"Hello new girls! I, Princess Morebucks, am giving you the opportunity to be my friends! Of course you should be greatful, I don't let just anyone join my group. You have to be hot and cool to get in!" The three girls looked at each other, then the girl with pink hair stepped forward.

"Thank you Princess, but we're not interested." Princess gaped at them.

"WHAT?! How can you not want to be my friends?! I'm rich, pretty, and popular!"

"We just don't." The one with the black hair replied.

**BRING!  
**

First Period. Me, and my sister went towards our math class. When we got there we saw Princess sitting in the front of the class, with her other stupid, rich friends. Thankfully Mitch, Robin and Dexter are in this class too. The bell rang as everyone sat down. Our teacher, Ms. Kim who had brunette hair that she wears in a bun, blue eyes, tan skin, and her purple suit.

" Class before we begin we have some new students here at Rose Media High School. ( To lazy to come up with a school name. )The same girls from earlier came in. "This is Spark," The pink haired one.

" Silvia," The second, with the sapphire eyes.

" And Sapphire." then the one with mint eyes.

" Please be kind and give them a warm welcome."

" Hey where did you get your clothes? The trashcan!" Princess said with her stuck-up attitude. Her friends laughed with her, but Silvia didn't seem amused.

" Where did you get your make up? The Slut Warehouse?" Everyone laughed really hard, Ms. Kim tried to suppress a giggle.

" Girls! We do not great each other like that! Princess stay during recess, Silvia since your new you get a warning."

Princess gaped then glared at Silvia, who returned the glare but her's was so dark, and creepy I felt goosebumps Princess looked down immediately.

"Girls please take a seat near Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." They walked towards us till Princess stuck her foot out, which caused Silvia to trip.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Who did the coolest thing ever...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

She did a back flip! Just as she was falling, she used her arm to push her body up grabbed Sparks and Sapphire's hands and flipped over our desks and landed **PERFECTLY. **She turned towards Princess,

" Next time you pull a trick like that, I'll land on your head." She said it with so much much malice in her tone, Princess gulped even Buttercup can't do that.

" Princess! Stay here today and tomorrow, and Silvia we don't threaten classmates unless you also want detention!"

" But-"

" No Buts, that was unacceptable." Note-to-Self: Don't cross her.

" I'm sorry Ms. Kim. " Silvia cut in, then walked over to her sisters, Spark frowning and Sapphire smiling.

" Just don't do it again, well class today-"

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Wow. That back flip was so cool! Plus she scared the crap out of Princess, will be best friends. All through class Silvia was trying not to sleep, but was having a hard time, Spark was paying attention, and Sapphire was looking outside.

" Buttercup! What is 9 + -10x2 + x4 =?"

" Uh..." Dang it! I forgot we were doing math.

"Spark can you help her out?" Spark was taking notes without looking at the board she said,

" 0."

" Correct. What's 81 divided b + 27?"

" 54."

"Excellent! Maybe Blossom has a opponent." Blossom's head shot up in shock since no one can compete with her.

"Now, let's start that math test! Spark, Sapphire, and Silvia you girls can go to the library to study." The class groaned, while the 3 went to the library.

**BRING!**

" Ok class remember to do your homework! And Princess remember to stay after school." Princess then grumbled under her breath. We were leaving when Ms. Kim stopped us.

" Girls I thought today you would show Silvia, Spark, and Sapphire around school. They are in all your classes so don't worry about being late."

" Sure we can do that." Blossom answered

" Good!" She then walked back to her desk.

" Come on lets go see them!" I ran towards the girls while leaving Buttercup and Blossom in the dust.

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Well that was interesting, maybe will do hand stands too.**  
**

" Hi!" Said a cheerful voice, I turned to come face to face with a blonde and her sisters.

" Hello!" I replied back.

" Need something?" Silver said obviously annoyed by Bubbles.

" We want to introduce ourselves, I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Buttercup-" The one in green waved, " and Bubbles." I grinned at them.

" I just thought that we should show you around." I could tell they had to do this because our teacher told them to, but they were trying to be nice. Silver would have said _' We_ _don't need babysitting' _but Spark cut her off.

" That would be great, thanks." Silvia looked irritated, but before she could protest BC dragged her away, and Bubbles did the same.

" Come on! This will be so much fun!" I guess this will be fun!

* * *

**_Me: Be grateful, I actually went on clothing websites and looked up some of the PPG's outfits. I DON'T do that. Hope you liked it!_**_  
_

_**BC: Not bad.**_

_**Me: Not Bad?! You think you can do better?**_

_**BC: Well...**_

_**Once their was a ninja...**_

_**Blossom: I can see where this is going.**_

_**BC: who was very** **Hungry...**_

_**Bubbles: This is really boring.**_

_**BC: So he took out his wallet and bought a million tacos!**_

_**Me: Wow, great story.**_

_**BC: I know right?**_

_**Bubbles: Anyway, please leave a good review, and no mean comments!**_

_**Me: Anyone who says a nice comment will get a waffle! Plus a copy-and-paste evil bunny!**_

**(\_/)**  
**( O.o)**  
**( ) BUNNY SHALL RULE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: I realize that there's no reviews, so if there's a problem please tell me in the reviews. Oh yeah, have u guys seen the Potter Puppet Pals? Its so funny! Look it up on youtube._**

**_Blossom, Bubbles, and BC: KH still doesn't own us, or the show._**

**_Spark, Silvia, and Sapphire: On with the story!_**

* * *

_**Dating Time!**_

**_Chapter 3: Silver's P.O.V._**

This. Sucks. I'm walking around with the 'Strongest' PPG member, who obviously isn't the smartest. She did nothing but talk about how good she was at sports, or how many trophies she won. When I pointed to something, she did nothing but say, " Oh that's the..." Then go right back to talking about how 'awesome' she is. She then directed me to the gym, our next period.

" And this is the court I play and beat everyone at basketball, wanna play?" I tried to hide my smirk, this will be to easy.

" Oh, I don't know the rules."

That wasn't a COMPLETE lie, I was home schooled for 5 years, this year father let me and my sisters go to school, but I watched a bit of TV to know some of the rules. After she was done explaining, she called at a boy with brown hair, and a t-shirt that said ' Mitch Rocks' Others students started to watch us, whispering.

'BC is totally gonna wipe the floor with her!'

'Poor thing doesn't know what she's getting into.' "Actually, **SHE** doesn't know what she's getting into' I silently thought to myself.

"Yeah BC?" Wow, what up with the voice?

" I need you to help Silvia-"

" Call me Silver."

" Silver how to play, in case she makes a mistake." Mistake? MISTAKE?! Does she know who she's talking too?! well since its obvious she likes him so this will be fun...

" So how do you dribble?" I asked innocently.

" It's easy, all you have to do is take the ball and dribble it." I took the ball and pretended to 'accidentally' bounce it way to high and hit Buttercup on the head.

" OW! Hey! If your gonna teach her how to play, do it the right way!" I tried so hard not to laugh. Mitch then took my arms in his and started to make them dribble. I was sort of blushing a little bit since I never been this close to a boy it felt freezed then pop a baseball, I just can't stop making everyone mad...

" SO lets start now." she said loudly. Then Mitch went towards the middle, along with all the other people watching us. We took our sides, I was on the right while BC was on the left. Then Mitch threw the ball at me, while I tried to shoot at the goal in front of me. BC started to chase me, but I could tell I was going to fast since I saw a lime green streak. So I stopped running and ran backwards and aimed for the basket, which she blocked. So now she had the ball, I ran in front of her and swiped the ball. I ran towards the basket and dunked the ball.

" Well I think I get a point, right?" She fell to her knees. Everyone else was cheering.

" But... How... I-I went easy on you! Don't get excited over one win!" Mitch ran up to me.

" Wow, that was awesome! I never seen someone beat BC!" He hi-fived me. We started the game again, but since I felt bad so I let her win.

" Ha! I won this time!"

" Now don't get excited over one win!" I mocked, Mitch came over to us.

" Great shot BC." He turned to me

" Sorry you lost, you'll get her next time lets go play practice more." BC then cut in.

" Yes the **THREE** of us go practice more." I think I over did it...

Spark's P.O.V.

This was sort of fun, but what I really wanted to know is if they had books. " Excuse me for interrupting, but you have a library here right?"She brighten up" Yeah its-" That's all I needed to know, before I ran to the language Arts classroom, grabbed all my favorite books, and plopped in my seat.

Blossom's P.O.V.

Well that was rude, I'm trying to show her around not race. When I walked into the classroom Princess glaring at me and Spark, while filing her nails. She broke her nail since she wasn't paying attention I walked over to Spark seeing her focus on her book, I bent down to look at the cover. Apparently she was reading the first Harry Potter book. " You like to read?" Not a lot of kids do, Mitch said it wasn't manly, and Robin couldn't read all the words and constantly asked how to pronounce a word. Dexter was really good at reading, but read more complicated books. She looked up from her book.

" Yes, very much."

" What's your favorite?" She replied again, " Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare writes beautiful poetry." Wow, interesting.

" I agree he really makes the characters come alive." This time she put her book down.

" You like books too? My sisters aren't really interested in reading. There good but like I said, its not their thing."

" Same with my sisters, Bubbles can't say all the words, and Buttercup thinks TV is better, but thankfully the Professor loves to read too."

" Same with my dad, he reads to but mostly their about machines or experiments."

" Funny how much stuff we have in common, huh?"

" Yeah, funny." She laughed nervously, wonder what's wrong? I dropped the topic and started a new one.

" So what other books do you like to read?" I was trying to start a conversation but I wasn't as social as Bubbles is.

" Well..."

Bubbles P.O.V.

This is so much fun! Me and Sapphire were drawing birds in our Art class. Her's was...interesting.

" Um...It's very pretty?" She smiled

" Oh don't lie, this is just a rough sketch it'll look better when I'm done." Sapph ( Her new nickname.) Took a blue charcoal and lightly scribbled over her sketch. It turned out really beautiful even our art teacher, Mr. Drake, praised her.

" Wow that's so cool!"

" The other one is you. I call Best Friends." She drew two birds sitting next to each other, one was light blue, the other was a bit darker.

" These are really amazing, its better then mine!" It was true, it looked like crap. ( I learned that from the Professor when his experiment went wrong! ) A/N: Oh Bubbles! :)

" Its not that bad, I can't draw branches without them looking like a scribbles!"

" Haha! Lets be best friends!"

" Yeah!"

? P.O.V.

_That will end soon... Get ready girls, cause your gonna get it..._

* * *

_**Me: How'd you like it? Cool, Awesome, bitch'in? ( Learned that from my sister! )**_

_**Blossom: Nice vocabulary.* eye roll *  
**_

_**BC: That's so choice**_

_**Me: Ferris Bueller! Thank you!**_

_**Silvia: First saw that coming, and second its SILVER!**_

_**Spark: I still think Silvia is more pretty.**_

_**Sapphire and bubs: Please leave a nice comment and review!**_

_**Me: Plus guess who the ? is!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: God I need to update more.**_

_**BC: Yes, yes you do.**_

_**Bubbles: Yeah I missed you! * Hugs me***_

_**Me: I missed you too! * Hugs back***_

_**Sapphire, Spark, and Silvia: KH doesn't own the PPG, only us three.**_

_**Blossom: On with the** **story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Party?  
**_

Bubbles P.O.V.

This has been the funniest day ever! I enjoyed sitting outside with Sapphire during lunch, she's really nice and loves animals! I told her about all the adventures my sisters and I had together. I just finished telling her the time Sedusa dressed up as a normal woman and made the Professor fall in love with her, and when the RowdyRuff boys died when me and my sisters kissed them.

" Wow, really?" Sapph asked

" Yeah, they just exploded!"

" And they called you and your sisters babies, and they freaked out just by a kiss? Sounds like they're the babies."

I started giggling, even though I think Boomer is cute, he still acted like a sissy.

" Hey think you can show me some of your powers?" She asked, I wasn't really sure. I mean it wouldn't be a problem but some kids are jealous of our powers so we don't use them at school, but I don't see any harm in taking a trip into the city...

" Okay. Grab my hand." I stood up and held out my hand, she also stood up and grabbed it.

" Hold on!"

I started to float up a bit until we were just above the building. I then zoomed towards the city. She was really amazed, but weirdly enough it looked like she was acting like she was surprised, all she did was make her eyes go wide and she gaped. All the skyscrapers were like they were as usual, there was many people laughing at the park, all the birds flying around, families having picnics, and everything peaceful and happy. I then flew us back to school, but stopped when I saw something red behind a building, I turned around but nothing was there.

" What's wrong?" Sapph asked, I totally forgot she was with me.

" Oh nothing! I thought I saw something..."

" You sure? Cause you- "

" I'm fine! Don't worry!" I then started to fly back to school.

" Well, that was really cool! I wish I could do that."

BRING!

We ran towards our science class that luckily me and Sapphire's sisters were in. We sat do next to our sisters, our tables were right next to each other. Since the bell was acting up, we had some time in class to chat with our friends.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I can't believe her! She just came here and acts like she's better at sports than me? Well i guess I shouldn't complain, it was just one game. Mitch left his seat next to Mike's and headed towards our table. Yeah, he still like- I can't believe it! He was heading towards Silvia! This is unbelievable!

Mitch's P.O.V.

Wow, Silver is really awesome. She likes sports, is really good at them, and to top it off she's really pretty...

" Mitch?" A soft but rough voice asked.

" Huh? Yeah?"

" I was asking if basketball is better than football."

" Hard. Both are awesome sports..." She smiled

" I agree, I love sports a lot."

" Um, I have three tickets to the football game, So, If you like, want to go with me?" Please say yes...

" Who else is coming?"

" Buttercup, but if you don't want to that's-"

" Sure." Eh?

" What?"

" I said sure, but I have to tell my family. Think you can give me your number?" I quickly wrote it down, 689-686-475. ( Don't try calling, I just came up with it.)

" Cool. I'll call you if they say yes." We entered the classroom, to see two glares from Princess, and BC. Weird, we didn't do anything bad to her but nothing new from Princess.

" Now class, in three days we will be having a Summer Dance. It will be held here at school, you are required to wear something suitable like boys wear a suit and girls wear a dress. Also we need some help in decorating the classroom and the field, the sign-up sheet. Party?...

Bubbles's P.O.V.

SUMMER DANCE! Oh my gosh, I looked over to Sapphire and she turned towards me and nodded I did the same.  
I'm so excited! We'll decorate it all bright and sunny, and we'll wear the prettiest dresses, and meet twin princes, that we'll marry and become sisters-in-law, and live happily ever after, and-

" Bubbles!?"

" Yes?" Aw, Blossom interrupted my fantasy...

" You do know the bell just rung right?"

" Probably day-dreaming about some sissy fantasy." Buttercup cut in. I would have defended myself but I ran up to the sign-up sheet and signed my name right below Sapphire's.

" Oh girls! The professor is on the phone." Blossom walked up to and took the phone.

" Hello?-Oh. Okay professor- I love you too."

" The Professor is busy with his science class and won't be home for a while, so I think we should drop our backpacks at home, and scout the city." Me and Buttercup both all raced home. The Professor just got a job as a science teacher in Townsville College so he comes home late, we put our bags in our room and flew over the city. No crime today surprisingly, i was looking all over the city with my sisters till I spotted Sapph and her sisters walking into a ice cream shop. I zoomed down towards the shop and opened the door to see Sapphire and her sisters sitting on three stools. Sapph had a blue-sunset sundae, Silvia a mint brownie sundae and Spark having a cotton candy sundae.

" Hey Sapph!" I walked over to her and her sisters.

" Hi Bubbly!" I gave her a hug.

" So what are you doing here?"

" Oh my parents are out running some errands, so they gave us some money to get some ice cream. Want some?" my sisters came in a while after me and were talking with Sapph's sisters.

" Really? Thanks!" Sapph bought ice cream for me and my sisters. I got a blueberry sundae, Buttercup got a apple green sundae, and Blossom got pink bubblegum. We all sat down and ate our ice cream. Blossom and Spark were talking about homework, Silvia and /buttercup just ate their ice cream quietly, while me and Sapphire talked about the boys in are class until...

**BOOM**!

There was a loud explosion outside, me and my sisters ran outside to see...

* * *

_**Me: Whose outside? What will happen? When will I update more? Guess in the comments! By the way, they have three periods a day and the others tomorrow. Weird, huh?  
**_

**_All: Please leave a nice comment for us to read!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Alright another story! Well chapter.**_

_**BC: 'Bout time! It's so boring all of a sudden without you.**_

_**Me: Aw! GIVE ME A HUG SISTA! ( ran over to BC and hugged her to death)**_

_**BC: Let..Me...Go!**_

_**Me: Oops, sorry.**_

_**Sapphire and Spark: Don't we get a hug?**_

_**Me: Of course! You guys are creators little angels! You to Silver! ( Hug both Spark and Sapphire and pull Silver into our group hug)**_

_**Blossom and Bubbles: Let us in too! ( squeezed into our group hug!)**_

_**Silver: Ok that's enough. ( We all let go )**_

_**All: KH does not own the PPG but does own Spark, Sapphire, and Silvia!**_

_**Me: On with the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Guess Whose Back!  
**_

**Blossom's**_** P.O.V.  
**_

Oh great, these guys again, they never quit! It was the one and only ( I hope!) **RowdyRuff Boys**._  
_

" Hey girlys! Ready to get your hands dirty?" Butch spoke up

" Only if your ready to get your asses kicked!" Then the battle started, Brick against me, Boomer and Bubbles, and Buttercup and Butch. Brick tried to throw a punch at me, but I dodged and kicked his jaw sending him flying into a building, Brick flew back towards me with his fist out, that I easily missed. He then punched me in the face really hard that made me dizzy. He kicked me hard on my head which sent me flying towards the concrete.I flew back towards him grabbed his arm, and spun him towards the ground face first. It knocked him out, but I knew he would come-too.

" Blossom!" Spark? Wait she can't be out here, it's to dangerous!

" Spark go inside it's not safe!" She ran to my side.

" No way! Your hurt bad-

That was all she could say before Brick punched her into the ice cream shop.

"SPARK!" I screamed she's only a human, she doesn't have any powers she could be hurt or dead! I tried standing up, but Brick starting slamming me into the concrete. Then everything went black but not before I saw both my sisters go down...

" Huh?... What happened?... SPARK!" I screamed I remember her body flying in the air hitting the window... I started to cry. She should have listened to me, who knows what happened to her. I woke up in my bed, Bubbles,and Buttercup probably carried me hom-

" Whoa Blossom! It's okay just a head injury your fine cal-

" Spark!?" I got out of my bed, and ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

" It's okay Bloss, your fine and so am I."

" I thought you were hurt, Brick smashed you into the shop and-

" They flew away after they beat you and your sisters and we asked a police officer to drive us to your house."

" Then what happened?"

" Your dad took you to his lab and fixed you guys up."

" Where are Bubbles and Buttercup?"

" They woke up earlier, and are downstairs with my sisters."

" Oh."

" Yeah, your dad said to take some medicine and take it easy for a while."

" So you met the Professor?"

" Your dad? Yeah after he healed you guys we introduced ourselves and he thanked us for helping you guys home."

Before I could reply, my stomach did for me.

"Ha! looks like your hungry, come on your dad made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with BBQ chips." We walked downstairs to see Sapphire and Bubbles drawing, and Buttercup and Silvia watching wrestling.

" Blossom, your okay!" Both Buttercup and Bubbles ran over and hugged me.

" Yeah I'm fine." I said hugging them back.

" Ah, Blossom! It's good that you are awake." The Professor said hugging me too.

" Here, your probably hungry." He said handing me one of his homemade peanut butter sandwiches.

" Thanks Professor." Me and Spark headed towards the couch where Buttercup and Silver were cheering for the Miz. ( Sorry if you don't like him, I don't watch wrestling a lot so I don't know a lot of wrestlers.)

" So girls it's already 8:30, shouldn't you be getting home?"

" If you have a phone we could use we could call our parents." Sapphire asked

" Sure, there is one in the kitchen."

" Thanks." They all went into the kitchen towards the phone.

**_Sapphire's P.O.V._**

Bubbles, I'm so sorry. i just can't tell you the truth. I headed towards the phone and dialed our dad.

_" Hello?"_

" Hi daddy."

_" Sapphire?! Where are you?! Where are your sisters?!"_

" Where at the Utonium's house."

_" Why?!"_

" After we went to the ice cream shop, the girls came and greeted us."

_" They were with you and you didn't destroy them?!"_

" They were too many witnesses, it would have started a riot and your plan would fail."

_" Um... you have a point but you couldn't lead them to an alley or something and destroy them quietly?_"

" We were going to but-"

_" But what?"_

" The RowdyRuff Boys came and interfered."

_" Nonsense! My boys were probably saving you and your sisters energy!" _Silvia asked me to hand over the phone.

" Hey you stupid monkey since when do they care about anyone but themselves?"

_" She has a point, the boys aren't that smart and use their powers recklessly."_

" Put dad back on the phone idiots!" Spark took the phone annoyed by Silver's rants.

" Anyway dad, you need to pick us up at their house."

_" WHAT?! That's the worst thing you ever said to me!"_

" It's that or I can tell the Professor to drive us home where you and everyone else is."

_"...They really are your children. OW! What was that for?!"_

_" I'll be there in half an hour."_ We put the phone back and went back into the living room.

" So?" Buttercup asked.

" Our parents are coming over to pick us up in half an hour."

" That's great! We can plan our outfits! Professor can we use your laptop?"

" For?"

" Were having a party at the school and we signed up on the party committee." He handed us the laptop.

" Don't break it."

" We won't!" We both looked up our dresses Sapph saw a turquoise dress that she adored and took a picture of it with her phone. I saw a beautiful baby blue dress that I wanted so bad.

" Girls! You parents are here!" We all said goodbye to our friends and they left. Tomorrow will be great!

_**Silvia's P.O.V.**_

They didn't suspect a thing. Good, father's plan will work out after all.

" Come on girls, it's time to go home." We went into our seats as father asked us some questions, that we answered.

" They didn't suspect a thing?"

" No."

" Good, anything new?" Sapphire was the first to speak.

"Well me and Bubbles signed up for the decoration committee." He didn't seem to pleased.

" Why? The plan is to destroy them, not play." I spoke up.

" In her defense, she can make Bubbles think that they're 'friends' and then turn her back on her."

" Alright but it's time for bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

Good thing they can't remember what happened...

_~FlashBack~_

_"Spark!" Me and Sapphire ran over to her checking to see if she was injured._

_" That was way too easy!" The RowdyRuff Boys said laughing. You can beat the shit out of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup but NO ONE beats my family. After getting Spark to stand up we all flew up to the RRB. They stopped laughing once they saw us._

_" You can fly!?" Brick asked, which I smirked at._

_" Oh, we can do so much more then that." I then attacked Butch, while Sapphire attacked Boomer, and Spark attacked Brick. I blasted him with my mint green beam knocking him down. I looked over to see Spark making armor from the electronic store, using a wire zapping Brick, and powering up a hot pink beam so it would hit Brick. Boomer flew over to Brick picking him up by the arms into the sky, while Spark hit him with the beam. Sapphire was just sitting down commending Boomer to beat the crap out of Butch since Brick was sent flying towards the middle of the city which was really far away._

_" Come on boys!" Brick called to his brothers holding his now bleeding arm, he had a black eye, scrapped face and bleeding nose and lip. Butch was trying to fly with his now broken leg. While Sapphire let Boomer out of her control. ( He was now even more confused then normal.) They retreated. The whole city was cheering for ' The New PowerPuff Girls' as they called us. We floated down slowly and Sapphire then erased their memories. We then ran towards the girls asking a nearby police officer to drive them to their home. Everyone presumed that the PowerPuff Girls saved the day again._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Too easy, they'll be dead soon if they remain so oblivious.

* * *

_**Me: Long chapter, had a lot of ideas.**_

_**BC: Better then the last.**_

_**All: Please review!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah! Too clear things up, Spark is a technopath, she can control technology with her mind and take it's power and harness it which explains why she could zap Brick. Sapphire can read minds, erase memories, control minds, make illusions, levitate objects and people, make shields, and see the past. ( She can't really see into the future since she's only 10.) Silvia-  
**_

_**Silvia: IT'S SILVER.  
**_

_**Me: Silver doesn't have a special power since she is crazy scary and strong.  
**_

_**BC: Just like me.  
**_

_**Me: Actually she's stronger than you.  
**_

_**Silver: Of course I am.  
**_

_**BC: What!? I'm the strongest!  
**_

_**Silver: Even if you were, whose going out with Mitch? Me.  
**_

_**BC: Not true! Your so called dad has to agree with it!  
**_

_**Silver: He will, after all father said that we'll talk about in the morning.  
**_

_**Me: She has a point, anyway I'm still gonna continue the story but I have the idea of doing a truth or dare show!  
**_

_**Blossom: Sounds fun! Who will be in it?  
**_

_**Me: Well of course you, Spark, Silvia, Sapphire, BC, Bubbles, and some secret guests!  
**_

_**Spark: I hope dad will let us in it!  
**_

_**Me: Oh, he will, he will.  
**_

_**BC: Weird.  
**_

_**All: Pleases review!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me: Yay! firth chapter!_**

**_Sapphire: Yay! Creator your back! *hugs*_**

**_Me: I missed my little Sapphy Wapphy!_**

**_Silvia and Spark: Sapphy Wapphy?_**

**_Me: What it's cute!_**

**_Bubbles: I prefer Sapph_**

**_Blossom and BC: Same._**

**_Me: Fine! This chapter has to do with RowdyRuff Boys getting their asses kicked!_**

**_All: YAY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Who Again?**_

_**Brick's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it! We got our butts kicked by a bunch of girls! We were flying in the sky trying to go to our stupid monkey dad, since Butch broke his leg, and I got a busted arm, zapped, bruised eye, and scars everywhere on my face. Boomer was so confused more then normal and kept asking ' What happened?' I could tell Butch was about to strangle him since he kept twitching.

" We got our asses kicked alright!" Like I said, he couldn't take it.

" Really?" Ok, now I'm pissed. He helped them out, he should know!

" Why do you sound surprised? You helped them!" His jaw dropped

" No I didn't!"

" Yes you did! You lifted me into the sky, and she blasted me to the museum!" We kept yelling at each other till we reached Mojo's porch.

" Boys! I, Mojo Jojo, want to know why you are here!"

" As you can see pops, we got are butts handed to us!"

" By the PowerPuff Girls?"

" No, three other girls!"

" Who?"

" I don't know one looked like Buttercup, another looked like Bubbles, and one had pink hair!" He let us come in.

" Fine, wait here." We went towards the kitchen since we were hungry but saw three figures there already.

" Oh, hi boys."

" You?!" we all shouted.

" Yes us the 'new' Powerpuff Girls'."

" How did you get in here?"

" Daddy had to drop us off at Uncle Mojo Jojo's house, since he had business to attend too."

" Uncle?!"

" Well yeah, dads a friend of Mojo." Mojo then came back in.

" Alright boys, I got some chemical X and bandages. Oh, you met the girls."

" Yeah, why didn't you tell us they were here!?"

" Uh, 'They' have names."

" What are they?" Boomer finally spoke up.

" Spark." The pink one said.

" Silvia, but call me Silver." The black haired one said.

" Sapphire!" the last one said.

" Okay, why'd you attack us?"

" Because you hit my sister." Silver said.

" And?" Butch asked. She walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

" And if you guys ever hit one of my family members, your DEAD." Ok, normally girls didn't scare me but this one is just freaky. She has something off about her...

" Now, Now, Silver. The boys learned their lessons." I heard a female/male voice say I looked up above the girls to see HIM smiling at them.

" Oh, if only they were my daughters." Thanks, 'dad'. After Mojo healed us, we just stared at girls are weird, they have this weird aura around them it's really freaky. They yawned and headed towards Mojo's couch.

" Guys, I don't like them." Boomer whispered.

" I don't either, but we'll have to deal with it." HIM just stood at his spot smiling at the sleeping girls.

" Oh, the little angels..."

" Whats so special about them anyway?"

" Yeah, all I see are replicas of the girls."

" Exactly."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean they're clones of the PowerPuff Girls."

" How so?"

" Someone created them and trained them to be indestructible forces of nature. They're speed is faster than light, they're strength is stronger than the Earth, they're wisdom is smarter than Einstein and could make electricity with nothing but a light bulb, and a paperclip."

" But who created them?"

" You'll find out soon enough, but take a look at these girls." He went over to the couch and gently lifted Sapphire up.

" Take a look at her boys, what do you see?"

" I see a innocent looking little girl with her thumb in her mouth."

" Yes, that is what everyone see's they see a sweet little girl, and not her true appearance."

" Appearances?"

" Yes, they have so much power they can turn into 2 different forms. One a little girl, and the other a monster of unspeakable power."

"Well dad what about their powers?"

" Sapphire here, is a hypnotist. She can levitate objects, read minds, erase memories, see the past, and make shields. Spark is a technopath, she can harness technology's power an uses it as her own. She could make armor, create armies, hell she could even take over the world with the swipe of her hand."

" What about Silvia?"

" Silver..." Silver mumbled in her sleep.

" Silver doesn't have a special power. She is Buttercup's clone, Sapphire is Bubbles, and Spark is Blossom's."

" So all these girls are super powerful?"

" Yes, they could kill everyone. Even me."

" Then why don't they?"

" You forget they're still little girls. They don't realize their potential. Plus they aren't aloud too.

" Why?"

" Like I said they're only children. Plus their father tells them what to do."

" Who is their father?"

" Again, you will find out. Their daddy is a villain like us. He wants the Power Puff Girls destroyed so he made them." He put Sapphire back on the couch.

" When does their old man come back?"

" Soon he will come."

" So what do you mean by unspeakable power?"

" Well..."

**_Sapphire's P.O.V._**

I was awake the whole time. I wanted to listen to what HIM was telling my cousins. I already know I'm a monster. A tear fell down my cheek. My daddy always told me I was born with a gift. Something people could only dream. most people think my powers are the most amazing thing in the world, that I should be proud of my powers. Well I'm not. My powers are a curse that can't be broken. I never wanted them in the first place. When I was born, my father took me and my sisters outside and into the city. We traveled from store to store and finally came to the park. As my sisters walked around I kept looking at one thing. While my sisters admired the plants and the fountain, I admired one thing: a family. I saw a family sitting together having a picnic, playing with their dog, and laughing. I saw as the family smiled and looked lovingly at each other. Something I didn't see in my father's eyes. He told us that even if they looked happy now, they would turn into cold-hearted monsters who hated people like us. I didn't know what he meant by that, I mean what's wrong with us? Aren't we nice? Aren't we cute? What do we have that people hate? I wiped the tear for my face and snuggled up to my sisters hoping to get some sleep. Dad also told us that the Power Puff Girls were evil and tried to kill him for doing nothing wrong but selling a kids toy. I use to think that they were cruel and I knew that daddy was right about people, but once I met Bubbles I realized that he was wrong about the PPG, but when I him he just said that they were acting. I still I'm not sure. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore...

* * *

Me: Awww poor Sapphire...

Silver: *sniffle*

Spark: Sister! * hugs Sapphire*

All: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Me: 6 chapter! _**

**_All: Yay!_**

**_Me: Thanks for the positive feedback guys, very appreciated!_**

**_Sapphire: So what happens in this chapter?_**

**_Me: Well my adorable OC, in this chapter it's Silver and Mitch's date! Oh, and Buttercup is coming along.  
_**

**_BC: Why can't it be Buttercup and Mitch's date?_**

**_Me: That's not the plan Stan.  
_**

**_Blossom: Uh..._**

**_Me: Don't ask._**

**_All: On with the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: New Found Friendship  
_**

**_Silvia's P.O.V._**

I slowly woke up to see my little sister Sapphire curling up to me and Spark. I looked around to see us back in our own beds and a note on our door. I quickly lifted the covers and walked over to the door. The note said ' I will be in my lab if you need me, there is some cereal in the closet. Father isn't really as kind as most parents, he teaches us to fend for ourselves. I opened the door and quietly walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Dad was able to rent a house for us to live in, it was fairly big not to fancy either. I opened the closet and grabbed some cocoa puffs and some milk from the fridge. I took out a bowl and a spoon from the cabinet and started eating. Sapphire came in holding her favorite toy, a small squid with a mustache and hat.

" Good morning sister!" She said happily and I did a small smile in return.

" Good morning." Not a lot of people can make me smile, only my sisters.

" What'cha eating?" I picked up the cereal box and showed her.

" Oh, can I have some?" I got up and got all the things the I used for making my cereal. Sapphire can sort of make it herself but she can be a bit clumsy sometimes. I handed her the bowl.

" Hey Silver, didn't Mitch want to take you to a football game or something?" I almost forgot about that, I didn't really want to go since I'm not so boy crazy as Spark or Sapphire.

" Yeah, but I'm not going."

" Why not?"

" Because father isn't really the one to just kiss our heads and say 'have a good time'. His main focus is defeating the girls."

" But I'm sure he'll change his mind!" She got up and headed towards the lab. Oh great, 3,2,1...

"WHAT?!" Dad came racing towards the kitchen with Sapphire in tow.

" This boy asked you out and you didn't say anything?!"

" It's not a big deal-"

" It is a big deal! I raised you to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, and that's your purpose. Not go around flirting with boys!"

" But daddy, didn't you flirt with girls too?" Sapphire cut in. Ever if he is wearing a cloak, you can clearly see his blush.

" That's not the point, Sapphire. The point is your sister is not aloud to date!"

" But isn't Buttercup going along?" Thanks Sapphire, your a great sister.

" Buttercup is coming with you? Well then you have to go! I know you made her extremely mad on the first day! This your chance to become her friend!"

" But-"

" No buts! Thank you for reminding her that Buttercup is coming along dear, now if you'll excuse me." He raced back towards his lab.

" What's all the yelling about?" A sleepy Spark came in looking confused.

" Well Silver is going on a date!" That woke her up, she looked at me.

" Really? You not boy crazy like we are so?..."

" Dad is making me."

" That makes sense, well have a good time! Me and Blossom are going to the mall."

" Me and Bubbles are going to design the gym and make it look like a ballroom!"

" How is it you guys are all such great friends?" Seriously, Buttercup doesn't even like me.

" Well you have to be super nice! Be friendly too!" Okay she just said two words that I loath.

" I'll try, see ya later I guess." I went towards our room and picked out a mint green long sleeve shirt with black stars on them, dark jeans, and my favorite black boots. When came to the living room, they were gone. I walked over to the phone and dialed Mitch.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey Mitch."

_" Silver?! How are you? Did your parents say yes?"_

" I'm fine, and yes they did." My sisters and I only say 'parents' to hide our cover.

_" That's great! I can walk over to the field and meet you there, Okay?"_

" Yeah, make sure to call BC too."

_" No prob! See ya!"_

" Bye." God that was painful. I flew out the window and headed towards the game, but I flew up in the clouds so no one would see me. Once I got there,I was greeted by Buttercup.

" Uh...Hey there!" I tried to act as nice as I could, but I was horribly failing.

" Oh, hey." She said not looking at me. She must be really pissed if she's trying to not make eye contact.

"So, Uh... Where's Mitch?" I said trying to start a conversation.

" He's running late so he'll be here soon." Okay, that didn't work. Come on, just say something to her...

" So want to buy some hotdogs, and some sodas before he gets here?" She looked at me for a second, then signed and said

"Okay." We headed towards the stands and bought our own hotdogs and sodas, and Buttercup bought one for Mitch to since he always invites her to games.

" Hey guys!" We turned to see Mitch running towards us panting.

" Sorry I'm late, my grandma wouldn't let me leave before I did my chores."

" That's okay, we- **I** bought you your favorite hotdog." He looked down towards the food.

" BC I thought I told you I'm allergic to sesame seeds." She did buy one with a sesame we ran out of money, and I don't think Mitch brought any.

" Well sorry! You never said anything about your allergies!" Maybe he can share my?

" You can share mine." He looked towards me with a grateful looking gleam.

" Thanks Sil." Sil? Is that a new nickname? (A/N Say silk but without the k.) Buttercup was fuming.

" Let's get to our seats before the game starts." What's her problem? I'm just trying to be nice like my sisters said. Once we got to our seats the game started, I sat in the middle of the two. It was the Cowboys verses the Giants. ( Sorry if you don't like the teams, I just thought of the ones that came to mind.) We were all cheering for the Giants. ( Again, sorry!) Me and Mitch's hands touched for a moment, then our eyes met. he started to lean in.

_**Buttercup's P.O.V.**_

What does she think she's doing?! I thought she was being nicer but she is about to kiss him! That's when I got so mad I took my soda and poured it on top of her head. She and Mitch leaned apart, which made me smirk. That's when Silver turned towards me, with hatred. Her eyes were once mint green but then they changed to bright yellow. She realized what happened and ran out of the stadium.

" What the heck Buttercup?! Why did you do that?!" He ran towards where she went and I snapped back into reality. People started to stare at me with disapproval. What did I just do?

**_Silver's P.O.V._**

Not now, Not now, Not now! I ran towards the girl's bathroom and headed towards the mirror. Luckily no one was in here, or could at least see me.  
I looked at my eyes and noticed my pupils turned to silts and my eyes changed to yellow. Oh great, this can't happen not yet! I pulled out my emergency sunglasses that dad gave me just in case. I cleaned myself up and put the glasses on.

" Hey Silver?" Mitch? What's he doing outside the bathroom.

" Yes?"

" Are you okay? I sorry that Buttercup did that to you, I had no idea."

" I'm fine, I just needed to clean up a bit."

" I'll be outside if you need me." Did he...care? Weird no one really does care about me but my sisters. I heard the door open. Is he actually coming in here?!

" Hey Silver?" Buttercup?

" What is it?"

" I'm sorry about the soda thing, it was uncalled for." What?

" It's fine. I know why you hate me anyway." This didn't really sting that much, but it's not like the world worships us.

" It's just that I was jealous of you and Mitch, I guess I finally snapped."

" That's okay, I guess you could say I stole him from you." We laughed a little at my jolk.

" So can we start over?" She asked me.

" Why not?" She gently hugged me, which is weird since I'm not a hugger.

" Let's go back, Mitch is probably wondering if were okay." We headed out the door together side by side. Maybe having a friend isn't that bad.

* * *

**_Me: Yay! I finally made you guys friends! ( My back hurts so bad :( )_**

**_All: Yay!_**

**_Silver: It's no big deal._**

**_BC: Yeah, we're just friends._**

**_Me: Exactly! You guys hated each other and now your all nice to each other._**

**_All: Please fav and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:_ Okay 7th chapter! I plan on making at least 20 chapters. For all of you wondering, you won't find out who the daddy is until chapter 10. ;)_**

**_Silver: I would tell you guys, but I won't._**

**_Spark and Sapphire: Same!_**

**_Spark: Hey creator what's this chapter about?_**

**_Me: This is one is about Blossom and you going to the mall!_**

**_Bubbles: What about me and Sapph?_**

**_Me: You two will be in the next chapter. On with the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Stylist Time!_**

**_Sapphire P.O.V._**

After Silvia and Spark left, I went into the washing room and got out a jean skirt, a baggy sapphire shirt with a heart pattern on it, and my favorite pair of blue flats. Then I put my long hair in two low ponytails. I yelled a goodbye to daddy, and left. I landed at the school I was lucky since everyone was already inside.

" Sapphire!" I looked up to see Bubbles flying in the sky above me and landed into front of me and hugged me.

" Bubbles!" I hugged her back.

" Aren't you excited about the dance?"

" Yeah it's going to be great!" I really was excited it was going to be the best party ever! Me and Bubbles entered and was greeted by the principle .

" Bubbles, Sapphire it's so great that you could come! We need some help on the sun pinata for the party." I noticed there was a big ball in the middle of the gym that was get decorated in glue and newspaper pieces getting painted in yellow paint. There was only two people decorating it who happened to be Robin and Mike.

" Robin, Mike!" Bubbles ran towards Robin and hugged her.

" Bubbles! Your here to help too?"

" Yeah but I brought a friend too." She looked in my direction and Robin looked at me. She was really pretty and Mike was pretty handsome too. I walked towards her and said hi.

" Hi there! I noticed you in my classes, sorry that I didn't say hi earlier but I'm super shy."

" That's fine, you were shy."

" So you and Bubbles are going to help with the pinata?"

" Yep!" Me and Bubbles took a paint brush dipped it in glue and started decorating it with newspaper. We finished more early then I expected, it looked great! We all they started hanging the streamers on the ceiling that connected to the pinata, they were light blue and looked really cool!

" Wow Bubbles, It looks awesome!" She nodded in respond and we started getting all the tables decorated with white covers and chairs. The last thing that needed to get done, it was the DJ table. I sorta wished Spark was here so she could get it all together since I'm not good with technology. Mrs. Hook noticed the look on my face and walked over to me.

" Don't worry, you and Bubbles just have to pick out some good songs." Yay! I love music so much me and my sisters are good dancers and singers too!

"I think since it's summer themed, we should pick 'walking on sunshine', 'love you like a love song', ' What makes you beautiful', and 'I gotta feeling'!"

" Yeah, and 'Halo', ' We found love' and ' blow me one last kiss' clean version." They all were good songs, we picked out some Katy perry, P!nk, Carly Jae Jepsen, and Owl City.

" Good job girls! It was great that you helped out today since it's in two days!" Wait, two days?! I thought it was in a week!

" But isn't it going to happen in a week?" Bubbles, you read my mind.

" Didn't you hear the announcements? I said it was going to be in two days." I was focusing on a test! Me and Bubbles need dresses!

" Bubbles, what are we going to do?"

" Wait, didn't Blossom say she was going to the mall with Spark?" That's it! I took out my phone and texted Spark saying we need dresses, Bubbles did the same.

" I hope we can get our dresses before the dance so we can try them on!" Bubbles said, I just hope we even get our dresses other girls at this school probably bought every dress there.

" Well since were all done with the decorating, wanna get some ice cream at the park?"

" Yeah, why not?" We started walking there, and talked on the way.

" So Sapphire, what's your family like?"

" What do you mean? You know my sisters."

" Not them silly! Your parents!" Oh no, what do I say?! ' oh my daddy is one of your archenemies, who tried to kill you.'

" Oh... uh, my mom is... a doctor! Yeah she helps find cures."

" Wow, really? She must save lives all the time like my sisters and I, what about your dad?"

" Uh... he's a police officer! He also helps people." I hate lying to Bubbles, but I have too.

" I probably met him once, anyway it's cool that your parents help people."

" What about the Professor?"

" He is a teacher a Townsville's College, he's a science/chemistry teacher."

" Do you like him?" i know it's a weird question, but most days I feel like I want another dad.

" Of course I do! He always makes sure that I'm happy and healthy. If I'm sick he always nurses me back to health, or if I'm lonely he plays games with me and Octi." Wow, he must really care for her. Daddy is always busy with his work and doesn't have time to play with me. We finally arrived at the park and went towards the ice cream man.

" And what would you little ladies like?" He asked us, which made me giggle.

" I'll have a blue cotton candy." I kindly asked.

" And I'll a blueberry please." He handed us both the ice creams we wanted and we paid him kindly.

" It was nice that he lowered the price." Okay, I may have made him lower it from 5 dollars to 2.

" Yeah it was." We found a quiet bench and sat down eating our ice cream.

" Bubbles, do you think if we can stay friends forever?" she smiled

" Totally! I actually made this necklace for us in art class." She handed me half a heart piece that said 'friends'

" That part is for you and this part is for me." Her's said 'forever'. We moved our necklace pieces and put them togther so it was a blue heart that said 'friends forever'.

" Thanks Bubbles."

" No problem! We're best friends!" A friend... It was kind of funny saying it in my head since the only friends I've ever had are my sisters.

" Wanna come over to my house and play?" I smiled and nodded. She grabbed my hand and lifted me into the sky. I love flying a lot and wish I could do this all the time, but I can't since it is suppose to stay a secret. Once we arrived, I was greeted by the Professor and she lead me to her room and pulled out a stuffed animal.

" His name is Octi! I love him a lot!" He kinda looks like Mr. Mustache, even if he is an octopus and Mr. M is a squid.

" I have a stuffed animal that looks just like him! Maybe I should bring him over sometime."

" That would be so fun! We could have tea parties, and play dress up too!"

" That would be fun! Maybe we can have a sleepover sometime and play!" We started playing for a long time until it was almost sunset.

" It looks really late, I have to go home before dad gets worried." I helped her clean her toys up and said goodbye. Once outside the door, I'm happy that we can finally be friends! I quickly flew home and collapsed on my bed. It was a long day, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**_Me: My back is killing me!_**

**_Spark: Why don't you get some rest, we'll close up the story._**

**_Me: Thanks._**

**_All: Please fav, follow, and leave a nice review._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Me: Sike! You guys thought that I was going to talk about Blossom and Spark! Wrong!_**

**_Spark: But I thought you loved us creator?_**

**_Me: Are you kidding? Of course I do! but I like tricking people._**

**_Blossom: Such a nice person._**

**_Sapphire: I know she is! I love you creator!_**

**_Me: I love you too sweetie!_**

**_Silver: Anyway, this chapter is about Blossom and Spark._**

**_BC: They're just going to mall, nothing special._**

**_Blossom and Spark: Hey!_**

**_Bubbles: Before this turns into a fight, KH doesn't own me or my sisters only Sapphire, Silvia, and Spark. On with the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Shopping Time!_**

**_Blossom's P.O.V._**

I'm so excited right now! Me and Spark are going to the mall to shop for our dresses. I told Spark to meet me in front of the mall since it seemed easy to do. After me and my sisters saved the town that one time, the Mayor said he couldn't wait for the dance since he and Ms. Bellum are coming to give us a award for saving the town for 5 years.

" Bloss!" I turned my head to see Spark running towards me.

" Sparky!" We both hugged each other. As we entered we saw Princess and her butlers and maids holding at least 20 each. She was just yelling at a maid who accidentally dropped a bag, till she noticed us.

" What are **you** two doing here? This place is for people who actually have money to spend, not for dirty poor people!"

" Actually, last time I checked you don't own the mall, we can come here if we want too." I snapped at her.

" Well my daddy can buy this mall and I can ban you easily!"

" You do realize that if you buy this mall for yourself and ban everyone, it will close down and you won't be able to shop here anymore." Spark shot back at her. Princess was about to say something, but she closed her mouth and flipped her hair.

" Whatever! I have wasted enough time by talking to you then shopping for more dresses!" She walked towards the next store as her servants all groaned.

" Forget about her Bloss, we have to shop for dresses." We headed towards Forever 21, which was filled with other girls looking for dresses too. it was hard to chose a dress since most were gone and others weren't our style.

" Blossom! This dress would look perfect on you!" I noticed she was holding up a short hot pink dress with dark pink polka dots, and a pink ribbon with a pink rose on it.

" This one would look amazing on you!" I picked out a dark grey dress that had grey flowers wrapping over it.

" Oh my gosh, that is so pretty!" We both looked at there price tags and luckily they were on sale! Spark took both dresses and headed towards the check out. I was walking towards her but my phone went off. I checked the text message and Bubbles just asked us to buy her and Sapphire dresses.

" Hey Spark, we have to buy our sisters some dresses too." She nodded and looked around the store for the dress her sister wanted. She finally found one for Sapphire just when I found one for Bubbles. We also found two dresses for Buttercup and Silver. **(A/N: Look on my profile for the link.)**

" Let's go to the check out, and look around for some jewelry, make up and shoes." Once we bought the dresses, we headed towards Pandora. I found a pink heart necklace with tiny hot pink jewels around it. Spar chose a diamond necklace that looked really pretty on her. **(A/N: Also in the link.) **We also bought a blue necklace that were in tiny circles. **(A/N: Also known as bubbles ;) **Sapphire was getting a sapphire necklace with small blue diamond shaped blue jewels around it. I got Buttercup a spike necklace, belt, and bracelet from hot topic, while Silvia got black studs a black sparkly necklace and bracelet. After we got the jewelry we headed towards vans for Buttercup and Silvia, while me and Spark went to VINCCI for pairs of flats. After that we headed towards Ulta for our makeup. We got a smokey black eyeshadow and light pink lipstick, and mascara since Buttercup and Silvia don't like wearing makeup that much. I got hot pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and blush. Bubbles was getting light blue eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, and light pink blush. Sapphire was getting dark blue eyeshadow, and clear lipstick or chap stick. She prefers to look as natural as she can, instead of looking like a clown. ( *cough* *cough* Princess *cough* *cough*) Then we headed towards the food stands, since shopping makes a girl hungry.I ordered a salad with water and Spark ordered a sushi roll and some tea. **(A/N It's 8:57, I'm really tired to not care what I put in this story.**

" Hey Spark, when are me and my sisters see your house?" She nearly did a spit take when I asked.**  
**

**_Spark's P.O.V._**

Uh, how about never?! My dad is home all the time and I doubt they won't notice he's there.

" Oh, um... I don't really know since my dad is always working on his work and he doesn't like guests over when he's working."I was honestly telling the truth, he doesn't like guests and is always working.

" Well, maybe when he's free, we can come over!" Doubt it.

" So are you excited about the dance?" She asked.

" Yeah it's going to be great!"

" I hope the Professor comes." She said sadly.

" Why do you seem sad?"

" It's nothing, it's just... He's always focusing on his work that he never comes to these awards. It would be great to know that my dad is proud of me in person instead of hearing it in the news."

" I'm sure he'll come, after all you and your sisters helped this city for 5 years." I said smiling.

" I hope so."

" Well enough of being sad, lets go to your house and set everything up!" We took our trash and put it in the garbage and headed towards the the way we saw Princess yelling at a store clerk about something being sold out. Poor lady. We arrived at her house and set everything on her dresser and in her closet. We hung out for a bit watching Wizards of Waverly Place.

" It's getting late, I should probably head home." Blossom grabbed my bags and handed them to me.

" See you tomorrow!" She said as I went out the door. I waved back and made sure she closed the door before flying home. When I got there, Silvia was watching the sports channel while Sapphire was sleeping on her holding her favorite toy and sucking her thumb. I forgot how much she looks so cute and innocent all curled up. I quietly walk over kissing her forehead gently, Silvia ruffles her hair gently making Sapphire smile and giggle in her sleep.

" Hey, it's about time you came home." Silver said.

" Hi, sorry about that. Blossom and I lost track of time." Well it's nice to be- I sniff around and notice Silvia smells like soda, weird.

" Why do you smell like soda?"

" Don't ask." I shrugged and put all the stuff in our room and got a blanket and sat next to Sapphire. Somehow, being near my sisters makes me feel safe and happy.

* * *

**_Me: To...Much...Details!_**

**_Sapphire: You did a good job though!_**

**_Spark: Yeah you did!_**

**_Silvia: Better then I thought._**

**_Blossom: Well at least the big secret comes out in the next chapter!_**

**_Me: Thank gosh, cause my back is killing me!_**

**_All: Please fav and review!_**

**_Me: Plus I know you guys think it's crazy that 10 year old girls are going to the mall, the park, and a football game by themselves, but then again they have superpowers so of course they can beat the crap out of anyone who hurts them._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: 9th chapter! Only one until it's time to tell whose the dad of the girls!**_

_**Bubbles: I'm so excited! Professor and your dad can become friends like we are Sapph!**_

_**Sapphire: Yeah, Um... About that...**_

_**Spark: Don't worry Bubbles! It'll be great!**_

_**Silvia: Yeah, 'great'.**_

_**Spark: Shhh! So is this chapter gonna start of what?**_

_**Blossom: Spark, are you hiding something?**_

_**Spark: What? No, I'm just excited about the chapter! he he!**_

_**Me: Anyway... This is going to be a suspenseful chapter, so bare with me!**_

_**All: KH doesn't own the PPG only Sapphire, Spark, and Silver.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Today's the Day!_**

**_Bubbles's P.O.V._**

I'm so happy! Today's the day of the dance, and Sapphire and her sisters are coming over to get ready since we're all going together. Blossom was getting our dresses and shoes out, while I was setting up the make up. Buttercup was lying on our bed listening to music, instead of helping us.

" Buttercup! You could at least help us out!"

" Nah, I don't know all about make up, and dresses and girly stuff like that. You guys are doing fine without me."

" Come on, Spark and her sisters will be here any second!"

" All right, fine! But Silver and I are going to prank Princess, so don't say anything at the dance!"She got up and started laying out the shoes on the floor.

**_Ding Dong!_**

" They're here!" I raced down stairs and opened the door, to see Sapphire and her sisters.

" Bubbly!"

" Sapphy!" We both hugged each other. All of us have become much closer, as close as sisters are. It's like having three additions to the family.

" Bubbles? Come on! We have to get ready for the party!" i let them all inside and we raced upstairs.

" Okay girls, we all put on our dresses, then shoes, and make up." Blossom announced and we all put are dresses on. We all looked beautiful in them, up next was shoes, then we moved on to make up.

" Come on, Buttercup it's not the worst thing in the world."

" I don't care, it's girly."

" BC, if you hurry up we can prank Princess faster." Silvia said with a smirk.

" Fine, get it over with." Blossom quickly applied mascara, lipstick, and eyeshadow. Once we finished getting ready, we headed down to see the Professor!

" Professor?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the school?"

" I took a day off today, just to buy a suit and new camera. now everyone smile!" We all huddled with Buttercup and Silvia sticking their tongues out holding a rock sign, Blossom, and Spark with their arms on each others shoulders, and me and Sapphire hugging each other smiling and laughing. After Professor set up the camera stand and got into the picture with us.

" Beautiful shots girls! It's a shame your father isn't here to see you girls."

" Oh it's okay, dad is busy with his work. He couldn't get out of it if he wanted too." Me and my sisters got into our group and took a picture together. In the next one Professor was in it with us. I took a separate shot while Buttercup, Blossom,Spark, Sapphire, and Silvia did the same. Sapphire and her sisters took a shot together too.

" Well we should start to head out." Spark and her sisters where heading towards the door when Professor stopped them.

" What about taking a photo with me?" The girls looked a little confused but hesitantly went over to him.

" I know you find it a bit silly, but pretend I'm your father tonight." They all kinda did a small smile. (Yes even Silvia.

" Let's head out." We all got into Professor's car as he started the engine.

**_No One's P.O.V._**

The girls were all excited. BC and Silver mainly because of their prank.

" Hey BC how did you know that Princess was going to become The Summer Queen?" Silver whispered. (The Professor had know idea what they were doing.)

" The brat can't keep her mouth shut, she kept telling her wannabe friends that she was going to win." She replied.(Course she can't)

" Sapphire do you have a date?"

" No, a lot of boys asked me but they weren't my type."

" Same. I hope it will be the best dance ever!"

" Hey Spark?"

" Yeah?"

" Uh...Do you know when the social studies project is due?" Spark frowned.

" It's due next week, and that's not the question you were gonna ask me. I know you too well." Blossom sighed.

" Do you think Dexter will ask me to dance?"

" Of course he will. Your smart and pretty." She smiled.

" Really?"

" Really."

" Okay girls, we're here!" They finally arrived to the dance, they saw a lot of their friends all looking FABULOUS! ( Except Princess.) They all went inside to see the coolest party ever! professor went over to the tables and had a conversation with all the other parents. The song 'Dinosaur' was playing first. Silvia and BC went off somewhere. Blossom, Spark,Bubbles, and Sapphire went towards the dance floor and started dancing, till Blossom stopped.

**_Blossom's P.O.V._**

I was dancing with my sisters when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Dexter standing behind me smiling.

" Blossom, may I have this dance?"He said holding up his hand. I turned towards the others to see Bubbles and Sapphire jumping up and down while Spark was smiling doing a thumbs up.

" I would love too." I put my hand in his, and he guided me to the middle of the gym as a slow song came on. I put my hand in his and on his shoulder while he put his hand in mine and one on my waist.

" You look beautiful in that dress Blossom." That made me smile shyly and blush.

" Thank you. You look very handsome." He slightly blushed. I slowly put my head on his shoulder. This was the best dance ever.

**_Spark's P.O.V._**

I was so happy for Blossom. As Sapphire would put it,' She's living a Cinderella story'. I continued dancing with my sister and Bubbles till The music stopped, and Mrs. Hook came on stage.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to announce the winner of The Summer Queen!" The crowd cheered.

" And the winner is...Princess Morebucks." The crowd only clapped slowly, while Princess came on stage wearing an ugly puffy dress and her stupid crown on her frizzy.

" It's time for the Queen to break the pinata!" Some volunteers lowered the pinata while handing Princess a bat. ( REALLY BAD IDEA. ) She swung hitting it but not breaking it. She swung again but only managing to leave a small hole in it. She tried again breaking it open to be covered in spiders, cockroaches, ants, rotten food, and other gross items instead of candy. She ran off the stage screaming while everyone was laughing.

" Okay who did that? Buttercup I'm looking at you!"

" I was here the whole time!" I didn't even notice her standing next to me.

" Whoever did it, you have a chance of not getting suspended if you tell me you did it at the end of the dance." The janitor came out and put all the gross things in a trash bag.

" Now, please welcome our own mayor, Mr. Mayor!" Everyone clapped as he came on stage.

" Thank you everyone! i have come to this lovely dance to give an award to three girls who are strong, brave, and have helped us through thick and thin. I would like to give this award too-"

" Spark,Sapphire,and Silvia!" A voice hissed out. I recognize that voice. Please don't be here... Blossom,Buttercup, and Bubbles raced towards us.

" Don't worry guys, you'll be fine." Bubbles said trying to reassure us.

" Who are you?!" Buttercup yelled.

" Why Buttercup, you don't remember me?"

" I would remember you if you can onto the stage instead of hiding like a coward!" A figure came out in a black coat covering his face.

" Now do you?"

" No, we can't see your face." Blossom replied calmly.

" Well alright then..." The figure took of his hood and revealed his face. While the girls gasped.

" It's you!...

" It can't be!"

" It's Dick Hardly!"

* * *

**_Me: Surprised? I know you would be._**

**_All: Please review._**

**_Me: They're too shocked to say anything else. See ya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Me: Just going to make it quick, sorry I haven't updated in a while school and all._**

**_My OCs: Creator! *hugs me*_**

**_Me: My girls! *hugs back* They call me creator because if they called me mom, that would mean I'm married to Dick Hardly._**

**_Blossom: That would be weird._**

**_Bubbles: Yep._**

**_BC: Totally._**

**_Me: Well, on with the story! Warning! This chapter will have blood in it, so younger viewers might not want to read this.  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Truth_**

**_Blossom's P.O.V._**

Dick Hardly?! What does he want with Spark and her sisters?! I stood in front of Spark defensively, he **won't** hurt my friend.

" What do you want with them?!" Buttercup yelled obviously mad.

" You mean they didn't tell you girls? Well they are my daughters." WHAT?! B-But Spark is so innocent, and nice, and smart, and not like him.

" Liar! If you think you can kidnap them and use them against us, your wrong!" Maybe...maybe he is lying! I mean they don't look like a squid mutant.

" I'm surprised. You can't even recognize your own 'sisters'." Sisters?

" What do you mean?" Bubbles asked. Even I'm confused, he couldn't mean-

" The PowerPuff Girls Xtreme. Just to let everyone know, you probably should get out of here in uh...5 seconds. Things are going to get ugly." Everyone quickly left the gym and ran towards there cars. I turned towards Spark, she hung her head down in shame and guilt.

" Well girls, I have been sending my little angels to get them to trust you. Technically, there your clones so they could trick you easily."

" Spark...Why?" she lifted her head towards me and dried her tears.

" I'm sorry Blossom...It's in my DNA." The lights all started to flash like crazy until they finally blew out. I looked frantically around looking for my sisters, and Spark. I saw a bright grey light (just regular lightning if you have seen it before.) sparking in front of me getting closer and closer towards me. I thought it was one of my sisters, but that was a mistake since it turned out to be Spark charging at me. I wasn't fast enough so she already pined me against the wall, electrocuting me. It hurt so bad, as if my body was on fire frying my brain and making me dizzy. She let me fall to the ground as she lifted her hand towards the DJ station, bring it over to her. She molded it in to some type of machine that started to attack me. I fly high in the air shooting it with my laser beams as much as I could, but not even a scratch! Spark kept sending beams out of her hand and eyes at me trying to knock me down. I flew towards her and punched her into the wall shooting her with my pink energy beams, hopefully that will slow her down a bit. i noticed my sisters having trouble, Buttercup was getting punched and kicked in the stomach multiply times, while Bubbles was screaming and crying for Sapphire to stop what ever she was doing. Spark came up behind me and knocked me down with a kick sending me head first towards the ground. Blood started coming out of my head and arm. I was in pain, I just wanted it to stop.

" BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!" I can't do this anymore, I need help.

**_Bubbles's P.O.V._**

" Stop it Sapphire, Stop it!" I can't bare this anymore! At first it was just a normal battle like I do with any villain, Sapphire stopped and stood still like a statue. At first I thought she was giving up and we could be friends again but then these images started to appear. I saw myself looking at my late sister, Bunny. She was crushed under a pillar with blood seeping out of her now crushed body. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_" Why Bubbles?"_

" What do you mean?"

_" Why did you abandon me? Why did you leave me?"_

" Leave you? You died! You were gone!" She couldn't hear me. I screamed and yelled her name but she never answered.

_" Why couldn't you save me? I thought you were my sister!"_ I broke out in tears. I tried to save her, but she sacrificed herself to save us.

" I thought you cared about me..." Then she passed out I tried to run towards her, but she kept going farther away. Fire started to consume her and I could hear her scream in pain as her body was on fire.

**" I HATE YOU BUBBLES! YOU NEVER TRIED TO HELP ME! NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME! I HATE YOU!**"

I cried, yelled, and screamed for Sapphire to stop whatever she was doing but she didn't hear me and I don't think she ever cared. I can't take it anymore! This is making me go crazy, just die already! Wait, what did I just think?! I didn't mean that! That wasn't me talking! Bunny's screams went silent and the flames went away taking her body with it. Then a mirror appeared in front of me, not showing my reflection but my evil counterpart Brat.

" Still a whinny little baby? Not much of a surprise, you were always weak and pathetic." She always did insult me and call me names.

" Don't call me that or-"

" Or what? I'm stronger and better than you and so is my best friend Sapphire."

" Your best friend? She's my best friend!"

" Even if she is going against you and the daughter of your enemy? Your either really forgiving or really stupid. No wonder Boomer likes me better."

" Boomer?"

" Yes, Boomie is dating me got tired of waiting for you and realized your too stupid for him."

" Waiting for me?" She did an annoyed sigh.

" How many more stupid questions are you going to ask? Yes he waited for you! Even since he first saw you, he really loved you. Instead of returning it you did nothing but ignore him. He told me he sent you flowers and stuffed animal, but still rejected him."

" But I do love him!" she just giggled and gave me a wicked smirk.

" Oh well, he likes me now and I doubt he'll take some as stupid, weak, pathetic, and childish like you back!" That hurt a lot. I really did like Boomer, I just thought all those girts were from a secret admire from my school not a RowdyRuff Boy!

" Thinking about how stupid you are? Oh wait, your so stupid you can't even think!" Out of rage I smashed the mirror, glass shards in my hand cutting through my skin letting blood droplets spill down. I still heard her laughter ringing in the air mocking me. I clamped my hands over my ears hoping that this torture would end. Then it did.

" BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!" Blossom! I broke out of my trance to see Spark beating Blossom into the floor. I was running towards her, trying to make sure she was okay, but Sapphire appeared in front or me. I was so angry! I'm trying to help my sister out! Why does she have to get in the way?! I sent a punch towards her face but she repelled me with a force field.

" Not so fast. We still have a fight to finish." She blasted me with a sapphire blue beam knocking me against the wall. She started using a sonic scream against me and slammed me deeper into the wall making blood seep out of my mouth, head, and waist. I can't wait for this to end.

**_BC's P.O.V._**

Why'd I let them put me in this dress?! I can't fly correctly and Silver is beating the crap out of me! She was a lot tougher then I thought, she's stronger than Bell. (Bleedman :) She has been avoiding all my punches and kicks. I thought I finally landed a punch to her stomach, but it turned out she blocked it and grabbed my arm spinning me in a circle till she launched me into the disco ball. I took it off my head and saw Silver flying in mid air blowing on her nails and rubbing them against her dress, smirking.

" I'm surprised they call you the toughest fighter, it only took me seconds to get you off your guard and onto the floor." That's it! If miss perfect think she's better than me she's got another thing coming! While she was looking at her nails I flew towards her and tried to kick her and the face. She leaded back avoiding my blow and punched me in the throat. I couldn't breath for a second trying to calm myself down. I tied to talk but it came out in a whisper.

" you think you can beat me at my own game?" She just did a girly giggle and smiled at me.

" Why of course not Buttercup! I **know** I can beat you, I beat your counterpart I think I can beat you." WAIT. What?!

" Silvia!" Dick yelled sitting in a chair watching the fight with a grin on his face.

" Come on dad! The cat's out of the bag anyway! What does it matter?" He just sighed, doing a whatever face. While her guard was down I snuck up behind her and kicked her back sending her to the floor. She got up and sent me a glare.

" Your going to wish you didn't do that." That's when her eyes turned yellow and her pupils turned into fight got intense, we dodged and sent blows towards each other only managing to leave scratches on each other.

" Tired?!"

" No, I'm just getting started." As quick as she said it I found myself pinned against the wall.

" You can't defeat me, daddy dearest made me strong, smart, fast and everything else your not. Give up right now..._sister." _She spat that last word out, even I hated being called that.

" Never." It was hard to talk since she pinned her elbow into my neck and it was still sore from getting punched.

" Fine." I heard a sick crack noise come from me when I realized she broke both of my hands. Silver picked up a piece of wood and hit me hard on the head that it split in two. Everything then went black...

" Well done girls..." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

_**Me: How was it? The PPG are knocked out right now so it's only The PPGX!**_

_**Spark: Hello!**_

_**Sapphire: Hi!**_

_**Silvia: Hey.**_

_**Me: Hope you liked this chapter! Please fav, follow, and review!**_

_**All: Good bye for now!**_

_**Me: Just to let you know, the part with Sapphire doing a sonic scream another one of her powers allows her to absorb powers and use it against the user, but the user still keeps his or her powers. I know it's confusing but you'll get use to it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Me:Hey guys! I would like to send a shout out to Jenny, Guineapigz2002, and Pink Powerpuff Blossom! You guys are my BIFFs!_**

_**Spark: What does that mean?**_

_**Sapphire: Best Internet Friends Forever!**_

_**Me: Yeah, the PPG are still knocked out so...**_

_**Silver: Deal with it.**_

_**Me: On with the Story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Secret_**

**_Bubbles's__ P.O.V._**

Uhhh... My head hurts so much. Why is everything so blurry? I tried moving but I couldn't I was being held down. My eye sight started to adjust, I looked around where I was, in some sort of lab. Me and my sisters were being held down by metal cuffs on some sort of table the whole lab looked like the Professor's but more creeper. I tried to use my powers but I didn't feel them anymore! I tried breaking the metal, but it hurt my hands.

" Don't even try." I directed my head towards the voice to see Sapphire.

" Sapphire! Help me!"

" She can't do that." Dick entered with his daughters by his sides. He placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

" Sapphire is my daughter and helper. She wouldn't be going against her father anytime soon. Silver, Spark! Wake up Blossom and Buttercup." Silvia and Spark flew up towards my sisters. Spark gently shook Blossom, while Silvia slapped Buttercup.

" Oww! Who did that?!" Buttercup said in a whisper. Then Blossom's eyes started to open.

" Who do you think?"

" Good. Now first off-

" Why are we cuffed to a table?! Why can't I use my powers?!" Buttercup... Silvia slapped her again.

" Thank you sweetie. Now as I was saying...You can't use your powers because I took them away, and you girls are cuffed to a table so you can't go to the Professor."

" How were they created?" Blossom asked. It was really weird since she was silent the whole time.

" I'm glad you asked. You see..."

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Dick's P.O.V.**_

I was wounded and hurt. Blood was seeping out everywhere just because of those stupid girls! I slowly got up, pain spreading everywhere in my body. I was using the machine so I could lean my weight on it. As I was limping towards the door, I accidentally pressed the start button the the machine.

' Warning. Machine has no mechanical parts. Only ingredients left is Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice plus Mr. Dick Hardly's DNA. Starting back up plan.' I remember just in case my machines didn't work out, everyone in the world would get a real Powerpuff Girl X for them selves, and in case the girls wanted to stop me, I put my DNA in them. I smirked, those girls don't know what's coming. I typed in that I wanted three girls.

' Three Powerpuff Girls. Machine starting up. Caution: Girls may not look like original heroes.'

The gears of the machine started moving. Since the machine was sort of ruined I didn't get to see my new little girls. Then the gears stopped moving, and out came three girls. One had light blonde hair and sapphire eyes with a dress to match her eyes. The other one had light pink hair, and light grey eyes. The last one had mint green eyes, and midnight black hair. They didn't seem to be alive, they weren't moving either. The machine's gears started moving again but way too fast.

' Warning: Machine's energy is going haywire. Machine will self destruct in 5...4...3...2...1. Have a nice day.' I braced myself for the impact that never came. I was flying in mid air. Is this apart of having Chemical X in your DNA? The whole place was destroyed.

" You okay mister?" I looked up to see the three girls holding my white jacket. They carefully set me down on the ground.

" I'm fine. What are your names?"

" Well you made us, shouldn't you name us too?" The one with pink hair asked.

" But are code names, according to the machine, we are Powerpuff Girls 49384." Wow. Did I really make that many girls?

" Yep!" Did I say that out loud?

" Nope! I can read your thoughts." She can do that? Amazing. I wonder what the others can do.

" So I guess I should name you girls." I turned my head towards the sapphire eyed one. She was trying to catch some fireflies, she looked way to innocent to be my daughter. Maybe I will call her Sapphire. I remember in my old classes my teacher always talked about Greek terms, sapphire means Lapis lazuli which means heaven or sky. It seems to suit her. Now her sisters, I think I will start with the one with pink hair. She was kneeling on the ground putting together some debris from the machine. Her eyes started glowing as the objects combined to look like mechanical bugs ( Look it up, it's really cool!) . She seems to have an interest with technology and science, maybe I will call her Spark. Now where is the last one? I looked around till I found her. She was lying against a tree with her hands behind her head. She seemed to be tossing so rocks in a lake. She seems to be strong and smart about things, maybe...Silvia but Silver for short. I clapped my hands..er...claws together to get their attention.

" Well I decided your names, you will be called Sapphire," I pointed towards her.

" Spark," And then her sister.

" And Silvia but Silver for short." They all smiled at me.

" You gave us really pretty names daddy!" She hugged me tightly until we heard police sirens.

" Now you see girls... Those people are called the police, they help people and hurt them. That's why I need you girls to fly me to where I direct okay?" They nodded and grabbed my coat and lifted me into the air. I directed them to the apartment I was living in when I visited the Professor. I entered and showed the girls around.

" That's the kitchen, that's the living room, this is the entrance that is my room you can't go in it, and that is your room. I just chose an old room that I don't use and gave it to the them.

" There are some sleeping bags in the closet until I can get you a bed and stuffed animals. So... Sweet dreams!" I left the room and headed to my room. I hung all my blue prints for the Powerpuff Girls Xtreme everywhere on my desk. I got into my bed and went to sleep.

**_~Timeskip~_**

After we all ate, I took them to the park. Luckily no one recognizes me. I sat down by a park bench and watched the girls play with the other kids. I was so tired and bored I eavesdropped on some of the parents.

" Did you hear? There was an explosion last night in a abandoned factory, the Powerpuff Girls said a man died in there." Those stupid little brats I-

" Dad?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Sapphire in front of me with a confused face.

" Yes?"

" Who are the Powerpuff Girls?" I smirked, Now's the time to tell her and her sisters.

" Get your sisters and I will tell you." she nodded and ran off towards her sisters, they all came up to me.

" The Powerpuff Girls are evil and cruel little girls. You see, I tried to make toys of them and send them around the world and giving them to people who needed help. The girls found out and were extremely jealous of the PPGX. The came to the factory and destroyed all the machines and hurt me." They all looked shocked and angry.

" They hurt you for making a children's toy?" Spark asked, surprise.

" Yes its true. If I hadn't created you and your sisters I would be dead." the look in their eyes said that they hated those girls. Good.

" Good sweetie. So before we go to bed, what are your powers?"

" I'm a technopath, Sapphire is a hypontist, and Silvia doesn't have a special power but she is stronger then both of us." Maybe defeating the girls will be easy.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

" So you see, that's how they were created." I think he went way too much into detail, but good story.

" If you want us dead, then why don't you guys kill us now? We're still wounded, and cuffed to a table so why not?" Blossom pointed out.

" Because I want you girls to suffer, not die easily. Where's the fun in that?"

" Dad, it's time to go now." Spark said.

" Oh, yes. Thank you Spark, you boys can handle this right?" The RowdyRuff Boys appeared out of nowhere.

" No problem." They started to smirk at us.

" Good. Come on girls, there's a town for us to conquer." Everyone left, but Sapphire stopped for a minute and mouthed, ' I'm sorry' Then headed towards her family, leaving us alone with the boys. They headed towards us quietly making me nervous. Normally they start punching and kicking us but now there all quiet. Boomer looked me straight in the eyes, charged his beam and... CLANG!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He shot my hand cuffs and destroyed them. His brothers did the same.

" Don't worry. We're here to help."

* * *

**_Me: What? Weren't expecting that? Good. :)_**

**_Spark: Now you know our past!_**

**_Silvia: Yeah, great._**

**_All: Please review! And fav and follow!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Me:**_ Okay first off, sorry y'all that I haven't really been updating a whole lot school and all :(_**

**_Sapphire: Hope you like this chapter! It doesn't involve me and my sisters a whole lot but I hope you still like it!_**

**_Spark: My little sisters is really excited about this chapter!_**

**_Silvia: Since are we your little sisters? We were born at the same time!_**

**_Sapphire: Yeah and I'm only excited because Bubbles and Boomer don't have to be enemies anymore!_**

**_Me: Hey! You weren't suppose to say that!_**

**_RRB: Can we get on with this?_**

**_Me: What are you doing here?! PPG please get on with the story while I deal with these three! *Beats them up*_**

**_PPG: On with the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Help is On The Way?!  
_**

**_BC's P.O.V._**

I don't believe them for a second! We're suppose to be enemies not friends! Besides they're probably just gonna free us so it will be a fair fight.

" Your gonna help us?" Blossom asked obviously as confused as me.

" You deaf pinky? We just said that."

" I find that hard to believe." Bubbles said.

" Whatever. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

" I just have one question, why are you helping us?"

" Because Bloss, we hate those girls! They made us a laughing stock even Him and Mojo are still laughing at us. That's why we need to team up, three of us couldn't defeat them maybe 6 can."

He made a point, we couldn't even get them off their guard and neither could the boys. We need all the help we can get.

" Fine. We'll help you guys." Blossom replied.

" Good, now let's go. That idiot has cameras everywhere." I tried walking towards the door but I fell to the ground. Butch rushed to my side.

" You okay Butters?" I hated that nickname, Silvia would have kept calling me that to annoy me...

" Earth to Butters, you in their!" He starting knocking on my forehead.

" Yeah I'm alive and annoyed! Silver just gave me a hard beating." It was sad but true, she was stronger than me. I was still bleeding since they were to lazy to put at least a band aid on me. Bubs and Bloss weren't doing so well themselves, Boomer was carrying Bubbles since her legs were pretty much bruised and Blossom was leaning on Brick so she could at least hobble.

" Let's go." I then slowly started to walk but Butch stopped me.

" We won't get anywhere with you slowing us down." He picked me up and put my stomach on his shoulder.

" Hey put me down! I can walk perfectly fine!" I kept punching his back to convince him to put me down but he didn't budge.

" Keep quiet! If anyone even hears us we're dead! So put a sock in it." I ownly settled down a little, hey I ain't no damsel in distress. We tried walking down the hallway as quietly as we could luckily no one was around.

" We're heading towards your home so the Professor can patch you gals up." After we left the building, (LOL.) I couldn't believe my eyes. Townsville was completely empty the only people out on the streets were villains and criminals from the prison, even some people from the insane asylum.

" Where is everyone?" Blossom asked

" Everyone left. After every villain and criminal , people packed up their things and left. Some weren't so lucky." I didn't want to know what he meant by that but I already knew.

" And we couldn't help them..." Bubbles mumbled.

" Don't worry about it. Once we defeat the PPGX, everything will go back to normal." Bubbles smiled at him in a shy way while he blushed. Love birds.

" Here we are."

" Professor is gonna be cool with us here right?"

" Maybe." Boomer knocked on the door.

" The Professor is still here?"

" He wouldn't leave without you guys." The door opened quickly and he ushered us inside.

" Girls! Are you okay?!" He sounded worried out of his mind.

" Just a couple of scratches and bruises nothing big."

" Then why are you bleeding like crazy? Boys set them down on the couch." Boomer slowly and gently put Bubbles down while Brick and Butch just threw us carelessly on the couch.

" Feel free to watch TV, this might take a while." The Professor started putting bandages on my forehead and made me drink some water and take some pills since she punched me pretty hard. He gave Bubbles a blue cast for her leg, some ear drops and a hearing aid until she can hear better again since Sapphire did a number on her and Blossom got a pink cast for her arm, some bandages for her head and legs. The stitches were a pain. (If anyone got stitches before you would know they put a tube of water on the wound and it feels so weird!)

" Hey Professor, what happened after you left?" I still couldn't believe he just left us their.

" Well I waited by the car since I thought those girls wouldn't be a problem for you. But after a while you didn't come back so I drove home because I thought you went home but you weren't there. Then the boys brought you here."

" How long did it take for the city to go into complete chaos?"

" Not long, Dick released everyone from the prison and everyone ran for it but me." I looked around and noticed Brick and Boomer signing Bubs and Bloss's casts. Of course they didn't put something intelligent on them. Brick put ' Brick wus here' and Boomer put ' Get Well'.

" Good thing I don't have a cast..." I mumbled quietly to myself but was sure Butch heard.

" What's wrong Butterbutt? To scared I'll put something stupid?" There's that smirk I hate so much on his stupid face.

" Yeah, like I'm afraid of you? You couldn't even scare Bubbles if your life depended on it." That wiped it off his face.

" Hey! My ears may hurt but that doesn't mean I can't hear you, you know!" Oops. I forgot about that.

" So what's the story with those girls?"

" Well you already know their dad, Dick Hardly." Professor slightly stiffened, and left the room saying he needed to get some tools for us.

" What's his story?" Boomer asked.

" The Professor and Dick were friends in college but it turned out Dick never thought they were friends, he only used him."

" He sounds like a jerk, what happened to him?"

"I guess the PPGX saved him from the explosion, I don't really understand it though."

" What do you mean?"

" Well Dick said when he created them they didn't even move, they practically were dead. But then they saved him. It doesn't make any sense."

" Well you'll be able to figure that out tomorrow. You girls need some rest, first dinner then bed." The Professor said coming back with new bandages, our old ones were already soaked in blood.

" What's for dinner?" I was starving! I hope it's hamburgers or hotdogs or steaks!

" We're having chicken soup." NO!

" Don't be a drama queen Buttercup." Did I say that out loud? After dinner the Professor offered to let the boys stay but they convinced him that Mojo would be pissed, so they said good bye and left. Finally! I couldn't even take the boy's slurping!

" Goodnight girls."

" Goodnight Professor." He turned the lights off and closed the door gently. I was going to go off to my little dream land until Bubbles nudged me.

" Buttercup?"

" Yeah?"

" What's going to happen tomorrow? What will we do?" That even confused me. I don't know if leader girl will make us charge towards the PPGX or if we'll clear the streets or what.

" I don't know Bubs, but don't worry it's going to better than today." I tried convincing her but my voice came out squeaky and low.

" I guess so..." She sighed sadly. I slowly closed my eyes going to sleep...

**_Sapphire's P.O.V._**

I saw the RowdyRuff Boys free the girls and take them to their home. I was actually glad they did that, Bubbles is still technically my sister so are Blossom and Buttercup. Spark and Silvia are still against them but Spark is joining my side of this war. I just wish Silvia would agree with me too, she has always been daddy's favorite. On the first day of daddy's training...

**_~Flashback~_**

It was coming. And fast. I tried hitting it with my punches and kicks but they didn't even leave a scratch. My lasers beams and abilities didn't even affect it. When daddy said it was tough he wasn't lying. Spark was trying to control it's mind but that didn't work either. I tripped and fell on the ground hard, the machine charged up a red beam aiming it at me. Using one of my shields, I blocked it for now. It made some weird noise summoning other robots to it's aid. All together they punched my shield breaking it piece by piece till it was nothing. Spark used her whip wrapping it around the robots and electrocuted them. I sighed in relief, that was too close! I still happy she got that whip, it was really helping me out. Spark started guarding me after a one of the drones drained my energy, my powers were weak now and I was tried. Where is Silvia? She disappeared all of a sudden.

_" Get your head in the game Sapphire! I'm sending out new drones!"_ Daddy put one of those phone communicators in ours ears so he can give us advice and warn us.

_" Above you!" _I looked up to see a giant spider machine thing jumping towards me from the ceiling, one second it was coming towards me the next one it's destroyed.

" Sapphire! Spark! You two okay?" I looked towards the source and noticed Silvia on the ceiling.

Simulation over. Time: 56 minutes. Thank goodness that's over! I was about to pass out.

" 56 minutes?! Girls you can do better than that!" Daddy's voice screamed in my ear.

" I'm sorry daddy, the machines-"

" No excuses! I created you better than that, your lucky Silver saved you and your sister." I sighed.

" Yes daddy." This is the second time he yelled at me, I really am trying! It's just to hard. He signed off.

" Don't worry Sapphire. He's just in a mood today, he's not really mad at you." Spark said. I walked towards her and hugged her while she stroked my hair softly. Spark was always motherly towards us, she would be a good one, one day.

" Sparky is right Sapphire. Father always expects us to be the best even if we do try our best it's still not enough for him." Silvia is right, daddy always wants us to be perfect. I'm glad I have my sisters.

* * *

_**Me: I. AM. AWESOME.**_

_**Spark: And a bragger...**_

_**Me: Hey! I gave you your favorite weapon I could easily take it away!**_

_**Spark: Okay! Sorry**_

_**Sapphire: Why don't I get a weapon?**_

_**Silver: You can literally make one Sapphire.**_

_**Sapphire: Oh yeah!**_

_**All: Plz review, fav, and follow!**_


	13. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hey guys! I know you guys are still kinda confused about the PPGX's back story, and if you weren't now you are. I'm thinking about writing a wikia article about the girls and my other characters. I just don't know what to call it, so yeah. You see a long time ago, (this is my story about the girls!) I always read and saw how people made their own powerpuff girls or rowdyruff boys and thought it would be cool making my own. I remembered all the PPG episodes and the characters, one of them was Dick Hardly. He created the PPG Xtreme and realized no one decided to make their own story about him and the PPGX so I took matters into my own hands. I thought it would be cool to bring them back since there's only one story about Dick and the Professor in college. I came up with the girls you know in my story, Spark, Sapphire, and Silvia. I tried to come up with girls that didn't look like any person's own character. ( If you know Griddles and Breaninn I originally was going to give sapphire, sapphire hair but I knew people would be PMing me about that so I didn't.)  
_**

**_Leave in the reviews or PM me about if you think I should write a wikia article about them. :)_**

**_Hey y'all! It's time for... A PowerPuff Girl Contest ! Here are the Rules: 1. Character CAN NOT look like my own characters. 2. Age must range from 9 to 11. 3. Can only be a female. 4. Only one Powerpuff Girl. 5. Must tell me their personality, and what they look like. Most of all, have fun with creating or us your OC! The winner will be announced in my next chapter but I what a lot of entries! May the best win! ( Not that I'm saying the people who don't win suck, but it's an expression.)It's in the forums so check it out or/and leave it in the reviews!  
_**

**_Later!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Me: Hey guys! It's been a while, I had writers block sadly. The contest is still on, you still have a chance of winning!_**

**_Sapphire: That's okay creator! We all still love you!_**

**_BC: I don't!_**

**_Me: Why not?_**

**_BC: You made me and Butch have a lovey-dove moment! GROSS_**

**_Butch: You can't handle the truth._**

**_BC: What truth?!_**

**_Butch: That you and I are gonna be together, all the ButtercupXButch fans agree._**

**_Me: Aww! How cute! I am one of them. ;)_**

**_BC: NO! (runs away)_**

**_Butch: Don't fight it babe! (runs after her)_**

**_Blossom: That was weird._**

**_All: On with the story!_**

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V._**

This was chaos. After the Powerpuff Girls Xtreme defeated the girls, Dick kidnapped the mayor and made him release every villain and criminal in the city. Dick, Him, and Mojo all became a trio running the city, ruining lives and ending them. Spark,Sapphire, and Silvia were in charge of keeping the city in ordered, which means if an idiot thought it was a good idea of trying to take over the city they 'handled' was forced to leave while others had to stay. The girls were still weak from their fight with the Xtreme girls,so they were still resting in the middle of the night, until a glass shattered.

" Girls, wake up!" Blossom screamed.

" 5 more minutes..."

" Buttercup! Now!" Bubbles yelled in her ear. They quickly ran downstairs to see 5 men with hockey masks stealing their valuable stuff, and the Professor on the floor.

" Don't leave anything useful! Take everything!"

" Actually, leave everything!" Buttercup flew towards the one with a baseball bat and knocked him down repeatedly punching the leader of their group, while Blossom fought the others. Bubbles ran towards the Professor.

" You three?! Richard said you were dead!" One of the men shouted in shock.

" When we tell him your still here, the PPGX will get rid of you once and for all!" Another yelled, following after his fleeing group.

" Good! Tell those three, the girls are back!" Buttercup screamed at them, then ran towards the Professor.

" You okay Professor?" Bubbles asked scared.

" I'm fine, they just hurt me pretty bad." He had a busted lip, a bruised cheek and a black eye. ( I'm a bad person for writing this, ain't I?) It was easy to tell that one of them hit him with the bat.

" We're sorry we couldn't help you, I should have-"

" It's not your fault Blossom. Your still weak from the fight."

_**Bubbles's P.O.V.**_

I helped carry the Professor towards the couch and set him down gently, while Blossom looked for medicine, and Buttercup got him some water. Blossom quickly came back with some pain killer and a wet rag and Buttercup in tow. Buttercup handed him his water, while Blossom gave him his medicine. We all sat in silence until he spoke up.

" Girls, I think I found a way for you to defeat the Xtreme."

" Really? How?!"

" Well- wait, you need to get the boys."

" What? Why?"

" Blossom, they helped you and your sisters escape from Dick. You promised they could help out."

" Fine, but I'm not going!"

" Bubbles will you go? I need Blossom to help me gather my lab equipment."

" I'll go." In Truth I didn't really want to go, but I put on a brave face.

" Before you go, there's a black hoodie in the closet. Keep your profile low." I headed towards the closet and put the hoodie on.

" Be careful Bubbles."

" I will." I headed out the door, towards the woods to Fuzzy's lodge.

**_Sapphire's P.O.V._**

This is bad. This is really, really bad. Some of the criminals daddy released came back saying Bubbles and her sisters escaped. If I know my father, he won't stop until they're dead. After everyone went to sleep, I snuck out in the cold night. I didn't mind at first, till it started raining. I was flying through the rain trying to get to Bubbles's home but I stopped since the rain got harder until I couldn't see anymore. I landed in front of the ice cream shop were me and Bubbles hang out. I shook my head of the memories, when I heard footsteps. I flew up on the roof of the building and waited until they came into view. They wore a big black hoodie that covered their face so I couldn't get a good view of them.

" Where am I again?" They said. Wait, Bubbles?! I jumped off the roof and landed quietly a few feet away from her.

"Sapphire?! You can't fool me again, I know your secret and I'm ready for a fight!"

" Bubbles, look at yourself. Your still to weak from our fight, don't-" She blasted me against the store. Hard. Bubbles charged at me with her fist stretched out. I easily dodged it and flew on top of the building.

" Wait Bubbles! I don't want to fight you!" HIM told us what happened if you make her mad, this isn't gonna end well.

" YOU CAN'T TRICK ME AGAIN!" Her eyes were already narrowed at me. This isn't good.

" I'M NOT TRYING TOO!" Her aura is turning darker by the second.

" Quit moving!" I dodged her laser beams and blocked her kick, I can't keep this up. She managed to give me a punch in the face.

" Bubbles please! Stop!" She kicked me into the pavement, blood started seeping out of my mouth. I pretended to look knocked out, then she stopped moving.

" Sapphire?"

" What?" I managed to say ignoring the pain in my stomach and back.

" What...What is that?" I didn't understand what she meant till I noticed her point at my necklace.

" It's..The necklace...you made me."

" You kept it?"

" Of course I did...your my friend."

" I...I kept my half too."

" You did?" She pulled it out and showed me. We stood in silence.

" I'm so sorry!" She said then hugged me with tears coming out of her eyes.

" Why are you sorry? I betrayed you."

" But you didn't mean to did you?"

"...No." I gently hugged her back.

" I'm sorry for what we have done."

" It's okay."

" You probably should go see the boys now." Her eyes widened for a short second then she smiled.

" Yeah, bye."

" Bye." We headed in our directions before I stopped and waved to her. She noticed and waved back.

**_Bubbles's P.O.V._**

I have my best friend back! Yay! I quickly flew through the rain towards the woods and saw a faint light. They must be still awake.

" Boomer! Brick! Butch!" I yelled for the them, Boomer was the first out.

" Bubbles?!" I flew towards the entrance as he ushered me inside.

" What do you want?" Butch asked half asleep.

" The Professor might have found a way for us to defeat the Xtreme!" That woke him up.

" He did?!" I nodded and flew to my home with the boys in tow. We all entered, seeing Professor drinking some tea, Blossom reading, and Buttercup watching a football game.

" Professor! I'm back!" Blossom set her book down and hugged me.

" Nice seeing you boys, now I can tell you my idea." We all sat at the table and waited for him to speak."

" You all know you were created by my Chemical X right?" We all nodded.

" Well my theory is that Dick used some of the Chemical in the girl's DNA, which means you don't have as much as you use too."

" He did take a lot of our Chemical X DNA..."

" Correct. Which means the PPGX our your clones, sisters to be more precise. But Dick took his DNA which also had more Chemical X too."

" I'm lost." Buttercup said. The Professor sighed.

" What I'm trying to say is that the PPGX have double of the Chemical X in their DNA than you do, giving them more strength and abilities than you."

" Can't we just pour Antidote X on them?" Blossom asked.

" No, it wouldn't be strong enough. Which is why I came up with the idea of ... Chemical Xtreme."

* * *

**_Me: Dun Dun Dah! Suspenseful chapter!_**

**_Bubbles: You made me sound crazy._**

**_Me: I changed your personality a little bit for a second!_**

**_All: Please review!_**

**_Blossom: Where's Buttercup?_**

**_Brick: Where's Butch?_**

**_Me: Chasing each other. *sigh* Young love!_**


End file.
